


Sleep with Me, the podcast that puts you to sleep

by starlocked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Cussing, Fluff, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: Virgil has trouble falling asleep. Logan forgets when to go to bed. Together they find a solution.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Sleep with Me, the podcast that puts you to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> No this isn't exactly based on too many sleepless nights ive had what are you talking about?

_ The Devil's Hour _

God why couldn't he get to sleep? It usually wasn't bad when Thomas was distracted with reruns until 5 am but tonight was just Virgil alone with his thoughts while everyone else got to rest.

3 fucking A. M.

Virgil rolled over in his bed and groaned, pulling the blanket tighter around him. It wasn't as fun being up at night when he actually wanted to be asleep. Every moment of the day cycled through his mind again and again, every misstep and potential fall out screaming at him in bright shades of red and yellow. Virgil groaned again and tried to focus on his breathing for the third time since he’d gotten in bed. Just like the last two times, the exercise only worked for a short time before the thoughts came roaring back. 

Shadows crept across the room. If he couldn't get this under control Thomas was going to have a nightmare. This knowledge didn't make it any easier to sleep. Virgil sat up in bed, grabbing his phone and hoping scrolling tumblr would distract the shadows long enough to pass out.

The light from his phone was blinding after the hours of staring into the darkness. Virgil cursed and turned on the blue light filter. He opened the tumblr app, only to find that his dash was filled with cryptid fanarts and people yelling about politics who usually only posted Animal Crossing.

Just lovely. 

Virgil groaned and slid out of the bed and crept over to the door, intent on distracting the storm of his anxious thoughts with a snack. To his surprise he saw a crack of light coming from another room. He wondered what Logan was doing up so late. He debated with himself over going to see what was wrong when the door cracked farther open and Logan walked out, stopping in his tracks when he saw Virgil.

"Virgil, what are you doing awake? Do you know how late it is?" Logan asked sharply.

"I could ask the same of you, Lo," Virgil shrugged, "can't sleep."

"Ah, that would be a predicament. To answer you, I have been reorganizing memories to optimize recall for Thomas and lost track of the lateness of the hour," Logan responded and Virgil felt like if the nerdy side just kept talking for another 5 minutes he could probably fall asleep standing there in the hall.

"Well, thank you for your concern. Have a good night, Logan," Virgil turned to continue on to the kitchen when he heard the other clear his throat.

"Uh, Virgil, have you tried any sleep aides? Perhaps a sleep podcast or white noise machine?" Logan was pulling out his own phone, scrolling and looking for something.

"Eh, white noise tends to make normal bumps and creaks sound just unidentifiable enough to send my imagination reeling so, no I don't think that would help," Virgil scratched the back of his neck. "Thanks for the suggestion though."

"Well, why not try Sleep With Me?" Logan asked, looking up at Virgil.

The darkness hid the flush on the anxious side's cheeks but his stammering gave him away, "s-sl-sleep with y-you? Logan are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, no I meant the podcast titled 'Sleep With Me'. Instead of white noise, it tells a bedtime story that's boring enough to fall asleep to but enough to distract from other thoughts. I have had mixed results myself- the Doctor Who episodes never work for me- but it might be just what you need to keep your mind occupied enough to fall asleep." Logan showed Virgil his phone, a pink and purple icon glowing on the screen.

Virgil yawned, "well if it's as good as you, it might just work. I'll try that. Again, thanks, Lo," Virgil turned to go back to his room this time, pulling up the podcast app and searching for the recommendation.

"What do you mean, 'as good as me'?" Logan stared after Virgil as he walked away before continuing on his way to the living room.

Virgil slipped back into his room and climbed into bed. He scrolled for a bit and chose a random episode to download. He tried to lay down as a man's low voice emanated from his phone. After a talk about sponsors of the podcast, the man- named Scooter- started trying to describe the podcast but quickly devolved into talking about a children's storybook about ice cream. He couldn't quite tell if the storybook existed or if the man was planning to write it. It was all so very vague. 

Virgil breathed in deeply and shut his eyes, focusing on the confused ramblings. It really was hard to follow but he could sense that this was a safe space. No bumps in the night, no shadows, no conjured fear of his dark imagination could fight its way through a simple story of a private investigator solving mysteries from beyond the grave. Well Virgil assumed the characters were dead because they all lived on the Big Farm in the Sky but it was difficult to tell as Scooter never specified. 

In a way the story reminded him when a much younger Remus would tell Virgil and Janus his dreams. The retelling rambled on and followed pointless plots farther than needed and never quite wrapped up nicely. Except Remus' stories were a lot more violent, graphic, and disturbing. Perhaps this was more like what young Roman would have told the other core sides. 

Virgil was still awake when Scooter started thanking specific listeners. The episode clicked off and he reached for the phone, still not quite relaxed enough to sleep. The brightness of the screen flashed his eyes but he chose another episode and started it, not trying as hard to follow the words, this time focusing on the tone and cadence.

The next thing he knew, the sun was high in the sky and shining through the window into his eyes. No one had tried to wake Virgil up. They probably enjoyed the break from his dour presence. He hissed at the invading star light and rolled out of bed, heading to the kitchen to make up for whatever meals he had missed.

Patton popped up as soon as he heard the anxious side's door creak open and ran to the kitchen, pulling food from the fridge and throwing french toast on a pan to cook quickly. He greeted Virgil with a thousand watt smile and gestured for him to sit.

"What did I do to deserve all this?" Virgil asked without a tone of suspicion in his voice.

"Nothing, kiddo. Just thought you'd be hungry after sleeping half the day!" Patton grinned, flipping the toast.

Virgil poured himself some juice, "what time is it?"

"Afternoon," Patton answered.

"2:07 PM to be precise. I presume the sleep aide worked well for you?" Logan chimed in, coming into the kitchen to pour himself more coffee. Virgil wondered if the logical side had slept at all last night.

"Eventually it did. You picked a good one, teach," Virgil accepted the plate of food Patton handed him before sliding up onto the counter, liking the feeling of being taller than the other sides for at least a moment. 

"Well I'm glad Sleep With Me worked for you, Virgil," Logan took a sip of coffee and gave the anxious side a self satisfied nod.

"Wait, who did what with Logan?" as if on cue, Remus burst into the kitchen. "Awwwww Virgin's awake! Oh wait, wait can I not use that nickname anymore?" Virgil glared at the wild side.

"Alright, calm down there kiddo, do you want some breakfast for lunch?" Patton tried to diffuse the situation.

"Nah, I want the juicy details," Remus flipped between staring at Logan and Virgil.

"Nothing happened, dick-for-brains," Virgil rolled his eyes, shoving a piece of french toast in his mouth. He grimaced. Someone needed to take away Patton's cumin because this was ridiculously terrible.

"Virgil is correct, I simply recommended a podcast to help him fall asleep last night and we were discussing its effectiveness," Logan answered cooly, grimacing as he took another sip of coffee.

"Awwww shoot," Remus grabbed a mug from the cupboard and filled it with coffee before taking a bite out of the ceramic. Patton gaped as the coffee retained the shape of the mug and had a bite taken out of it. "Do we have any sugar and cream? I don't know how any of y'all stand this stuff straight." Remus chuckled at his own implied gay joke as Patton handed him the creamer, still gaping at the physics defying cup.

Virgil stared up at the ceiling, wondering if being awake for Remus' chaos was worth it. He scraped the rest of the breakfast into the trash while Patton was distracted by Remus and grabbed half a bagel to make up for it. Logan caught him by the shoulder and nodded toward the living room. Virgil shrugged and followed him as Remus took another bite of coffee.

"Virgil, what other things have you tried to help you sleep?" Logan kept his voice low and Virgil heard a crack that sounded like exhaustion. So the logical side hasn't slept the night before. 

Virgil slumped onto the couch and nodded for Logan to sit down. The other did, sitting up straight and gripping his coffee in both hands. Virgil grabbed his arm and gently pulled him back into the couch cushions. He wondered if Logan always had trouble relaxing or if this was a new issue.

"Well, I also tried a couple of essential oils- for the placebo effect and pleasant smell," Virgil interrupted himself to explain before Logan could protest. "Honestly, that podcast worked the best so far… are you… good?"

Logan let out an exasperated huff and sipped his coffee. "I have perhaps put in quite a few hours of overtime recently and don't want Thomas to suffer if I am not functioning at optimal performance."

"Hmm have you tried cuddling?" Virgil kept his voice low, hoping Remus wouldn't catch on. Glancing at the kitchen, he was both shocked and totally unsurprised to see a fire that Patton was frantically trying to put out while Remus cackled from on top of the kitchen table. 

"No, I have not tried sustained physical contact," Logan mused, pulling out a notebook and jotting down a few words. Virgil decided to take a chance.

"Maybe tonight you could sleep with me while we listen to Sleep With Me?" Logan stopped writing mid word. After a long inhale and exhale he turned to Virgil.

"Your proposition would be acceptable. How does 10 PM sound?" his voice was evenly measured, betraying emotion in its careful lack of inflection.

Virgil smiled, "sounds logical to me." Logan nodded once and returned to writing.

"Aw there's hope for you two getting it on yet!" Remus popped up from behind the couch, spooking Virgil. Logan remained collected but Virgil noticed a small twitch in his fingers that signaled his annoyance with the intrusive side.

"Remus, don't you have somewhere else to be right now?" Virgil hissed, getting right up in the side's face.

"As a matter of fact, yes I need to cook up some disturbing daydreams for Thomathy. Just coherent enough that they aren't disturbing until he's reminded of the real world again!" Remus clapped gleefully and sank out.

Virgil sighed in relief and stood to go work on his own projects. He winked at the tired logical side who only nodded from his relaxed position on the couch.

"You're doing great, pops. Thanks for lunch," Virgil saluted Patton who was cleaning up the kitchen from the fire and sunk out before he could be asked to help.

That night promptly at 10 PM, Virgil heard a knock at his door. He quickly walked over and opened the door for Logan who was standing there in an oversized NASA t-shirt and Doctor Who pajama bottoms. He stepped aside and ushered Logan in with a smile and a bow of the head.

"Thank you, Virgil, I-" Logan paused, not quite sure what to say.

"No need, Logan. I know how hard it can be… so if I can help you feel safe and relaxed enough to sleep, well then it's better for all of us. I have to work harder when Thomas is thinking illogically so this is the least I can do to prevent that," Virgil scratched the back of his head, verbally dancing around admitting that he wanted cuddles and their simultaneous sleeping problems turned into the perfect excuse to get them.

Logan smiled and stifled a yawn, "well, it is late. Shall we?"

"Oh it isn't even close to late, Specs, but yes. We shall," Virgil smirked and sat on the edge of the bed near the foot. He hadn't considered that this would possibly be awkward to navigate and waited for Logan to make a move.

Logan set his phone on the nightstand and turned on the podcast. Scooter's voice tumbled here and there as Logan sat on the edge of the bed as well. He looked uncertain. 

Virgil laid his hand on Logan's and the two made eye contact. Logan leaned over so their arms from shoulders down were in contact. Virgil didn't mind taking it slow. Neither of them were used to "sustained physical contact" and despite Remus' suggestions, cuddling with a friend throughout the night sounded lovely.

Eventually as the podcast moved into a bizarre intro about a dozen different business ideas- but do them all at once, Virgil laid back on his bed and held open his arms for Logan. The other side laid down stiffly at first but Virgil pulled him in with a hug. Once they were laying down it was as if they clicked in place. Virgil felt Logan's solid and grounding presence chip away at the anxieties that kept him awake and much to Logan's surprise, the comfort of Virgil's arm wrapped around him was instantly relaxing. He allowed exhaustion to take over, shifting so they were both as comfortable as possible. The podcast droned on, telling a story of a queen bee as the two drifted off to sleep in record time.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, Sleep With Me is a really good podcast if you're like me and find white noise grating but need something to fall asleep to


End file.
